


Lemon Parfait

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Boypussy, Breeding, Drabble Collection, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, Lemon, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sex Change, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: A collection of random smut drabbles set in my version of Askr. Come and see the sick f*ckery!Each chapter will have relationship and tags posted at the beginning for your browsing pleasure.





	1. Leo x Niles in "Wanted"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these first three stories just today, and they haven't really had time to gel. I've been stressed, and this is how I relieve that stress - by writing porn! Because I am normal! I swear! I pulled up a random word generator, and wrote whatever came to mind.
> 
> These were all written as drabbles, so they won't be very well polished. I will most likely go back and fix the grammar and spelling and whatnot, but I can't promise that I'll fix the odd pairings and mindless smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: top alpha Leo x bottom omega Niles; brief mention of MPREG, emotional sex, the usual alpha/omega things, oral, and multiple orgasms. Beware of Niles feeling like his usual worthless self and Leo doing all he can to stomp that notion right the fuck out.

When Niles goes into heat, it’s the perfect opportunity to tease his lord.

First, there’s almost no indication that Leo has noticed. Niles sits next to him at dinner, or brushes against him during training, or walks just a bit too close to him in the hall. Leo doesn’t react in the slightest, for a while. 

As the pheromones become stronger, it becomes more obvious that Leo is ignoring Niles. He doesn’t look at him, except when he thinks he won’t be caught. He leans away from him just slightly when Niles gets too close. At this point, he would gladly take his retainer to bed, but Niles is just beginning to have his fun.

On the third day leading into heat, Niles really warms up to the game. He starts to avoid being alone with his lord, except whenever they happen to be somewhere public. As soon as he checks in on Leo in the morning, excuses himself, only meeting up with him later. There are always others around when they finally do reunite, as Niles seeks him out in public areas. Only at mealtimes does Niles touch his thigh against Leo’s under the table, or lean ever so slightly into him when reaching for something.

It goads him. Leo, normally fending off Niles’ advances left and right, is left wanting. He finds himself sniffing after the omega once he’s left the room, his trousers suddenly uncomfortably tight. He watches the way those slightly curved hips sway as Niles walks. He feels hungry, like a starved dog, like he’s losing his control bit by bit every time Niles brushes past him. Niles’ scent is like coffee – sharp, somewhat bitter, unbearably enticing, impossible to ignore. As heat finally begins on the fourth day, it mellows but also grows stronger, until Leo more often than not finds himself gritting his teeth and clenching his nails into his palms. 

None of this escapes Niles. He knows exactly what his heat is doing to Leo, and he draws it out as much as he can. He’s capable of ignoring his own need, because this is so much better than instant gratification. For once, he feels like Leo actually desires him. It’s a powerful feeling.

“Niles.” Leo bursts into the armory on the fifth day, all business. “I need to speak with you. Now.”

Niles is busy stringing his bow, sitting next to Rolf and Wolt on the floor. “Of course, milord,” he says, immediately rising to his feet and stretching languidly (Leo can’t help but notice how his tunic drapes over his hips, and there’s a slight swell just beneath his navel, and GODS he wants to grab those hips). Niles follows his lord, and Leo has barely enough presence of mind to actually lead them somewhere private.

Leo is all too aware that Niles is walking close to him on purpose. But as they climb the stairs to the east wing, Niles stalls and allows the distance between them to grow. “Where are we going, if I may ask?”

Leo stops, his hand clutching the marble banister a little too tightly. “My chambers. I need to have a private word with you.”

“Hm, you wouldn’t be thinking anything… uncouth, would you, milord?” Niles’ smirk is so smug that Leo wants to wipe it off of him. The prince continues his ascent.

“Just come with me, now.”

“Is that an order? Because I really do have somewhere to be.”

Leo swallows the lump in his throat. “Why are you doing this to me?!” he hisses under his breath, reaching out to grab Niles’ wrist. The archer grins. That’s more like it. With teeth bared, Leo drags Niles up the rest of the steps and into the hallway, leading him along with a firm grip on his arm.

“My, my, so vicious,” Niles says as Leo throws open the door to his bedchamber. Niles catches his balance as Leo finally releases him. When he looks over his shoulder, Leo is barring the door securely with trembling hands. “You just couldn’t stand it a minute longer, could you, Lord Leo?”

The alpha’s face is bright red. “Why do you insist on torturing me, Niles? You should have come to my bed days ago! It can’t be easy for you, either!”

Niles smirks, and steps lightly towards the sofa, avoiding Leo’s grasp. “Oh, but I’m enjoying this immensely, milord! For once, you are pursuing me. It’s a nice change of pace, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Leo stops his advance, bristling. “You’ve been avoiding me on purpose?”

“Well, it’s nice to be wanted now and then,” Niles says, and Leo feels as if he’s been slapped.

“Niles…”

“Watching you come undone with merely a few touches… Well, how could I resist?” Niles’ blue eye is glinting in that familiar roguish way, but Leo’s chest is clenching.

“You think I don’t desire you, then? Under normal circumstances?”

Now it’s Niles’ turn to look taken aback. His smirk falters for just a second. “Now, Lord Leo, don’t turn this around on me. I was having fun watching you squirm.”

Leo shakes his head. “As always, you are a complete and utter fool.” Niles bites back a yelp as Leo is suddenly upon him, dragging him towards the bed with surprising strength. The omega hits the mattress, bouncing somewhat as Leo climbs on top of him, forcing himself between Niles’ legs. There’s nowhere to run now; Niles is forced to meet Leo’s sharp gaze. He feels his own face heating up as the prince’s deep auburn eyes bore into him.

“When do you ever allow me the chance to pursue you?” Leo says, his tone stern. Niles feels almost like a child receiving a talking-to. “When do you allow me to shore up my courage and actually initiate anything? Outside of your heat, you waste no opportunity to hound me.”

“Milord, I…”

“And typically,” Leo continues, cutting Niles off, “I allow this. Affection is not… easy for me to show. You know this. Allowing you to take the lead is comfortable for me. But dammit, when I initiate, when I actually go out of my way to start something, you deny me!”

Niles’ lips quirk into a half-smile, and Leo’s brows crease further. It’s a bitter smile, the one he knows so well. “Forgive me, milord. When my heat does come, I enjoy your attention too much. I’ve been selfish.”

“Niles…” Leo sighs, pulling back a little. “It’s not only during your heat that I desire you. If you’d give me half a chance, I would show you just how… How much I want you. Outside of heat.”

The blush on Leo’s face is growing, and he’s beginning to stumble over his words; but Niles knows that he’s sincere. It’s the honesty in his words that makes Niles look away. “Really, now… What would you want with someone like me?”

“You’re still asking?” Leo bends down and nuzzles his mate’s neck. “After all these years… you still don’t believe me when I tell you how much I love you?”

“I- I believe you,” Niles says. “But I can’t imagine what must have gotten into you to make you think this way. Perhaps you’ve been hit in the head one too many times.”

“Can you be serious for once?” Leo says, directly into Niles’ ear, and it makes the omega shiver. Try as he might, he can’t ignore the feelings bubbling to the surface. His instincts are howling, telling him how much he needs his alpha now. Leo’s scent is all around him, simultaneously soothing him and driving him into a frenzy. He’s so warm and solid against him.

“My lord…”

“Enough,” Leo breathes, and Niles shudders again, arching his back ever so slightly to press into Leo. “Now, I believe I must tend to my mate. You’ve been avoiding me for far too long.”

“S- sorry…”

Before coming to Askr, sex had been a touchy subject for Niles. He hadn’t been able to fully engage due to the trauma of his past. No matter how good it was, no matter how much he wanted it, he found himself gradually drifting outside of himself. But with his new identity as an omega, with the dynamics involved, he feels almost as if he’d been reborn. His instincts are new and strange and exciting. His body has changed. He doesn’t feel like himself; and that feeling of disengagement allows him to enjoy sex far more than he ever had before.

The feelings are raw and primal. Leo wants him – Niles can feel it in every line of the alpha’s body against his, in every touch. It’s so hard to believe, but allowing his instincts to take over makes it easier to accept. Niles closes his eye and holds onto Leo, submitting fully as the prince undresses him.

Leo tears at Niles’ clothes, desperate to reach as much skin as possible. He kisses and licks as inch by dusky inch is revealed to him. He pulls each article of clothing from the omega, tossing it over his shoulder and going for the next and the next as Niles wiggles and bucks to help him along.

Niles’ body is long and lean, muscular in the forearms from years of pulling a bowstring, calves toned from walking and climbing and running. There are also scars; pale, jagged, numerous; each one a reminder of how hard he had fought to survive before meeting Leo and gaining access to healing magic.

“Milord, please…” Niles doesn’t finish the thought, but Leo knows what he wants.

“No.” Leo bends down to kiss along Niles’ throat, lingering over another light mark. “I won’t stop looking. You’re beautiful, scars and all.”

Niles can hardly bear to hear it. “Leo…”

“I have every right to savor you now,” Leo says. “You’ve had your fun; now, allow me to enjoy myself.”

“As you wish.” Niles’ voice quavers just a bit, and Leo trails down the tan chest until he finds a dusky pink nipple. A sharp hiss, the slight curling of fingers in the sheets, tells Leo that his mate is losing his composure. His hands travel lower, until he can feel the hardness between Niles’ legs. Finally doing away with the pants, Leo grips Niles’ dick and delights in the moan that escapes the omega’s lips.

“Since you’ve been taking your sweet time,” Leo says, his voice a little rough, “I think I’ll do the same. Spread your legs, Niles.”

There is no room or desire for argument. Niles opens his legs wider, turning his head so his good eye is hidden in the sheets. Leo shifts lower and lower, following the scent that has plagued him for days. He gives Niles’ member a gentle squeeze and trails his tongue along the underside, until he reaches the base at the apex of the omega’s slit.

Niles bites on his own hand to silence his whimpers. He reflexively reaches down to pull Leo away, but the prince, gently but firmly, pushes his arm to the mattress. Leo is intoxicated, faced with the source of the enticing scent. He’s had plenty of opportunity to get acquainted with Niles’ new body, but he’s never taken a close look like this. He pulls the slit apart with his thumbs on either side, wondering at how that quivering little hole can stretch. He licks his lips, and then presses closer to taste.

“A- aaah!” The former thief clamps his mouth shut too late to stop his first wavering cry when something warm, slippery, and flexible slithers down his slit. Leo’s tongue probes and slides up and down until he finds the opening he’s searching for. It’s soft and pliant, and it tightens up as he delves deeper, coating his tongue with slick. The musky fluid leaks over his lips and chin, down his hand, and he pushes a finger in alongside his tongue, coaxing more from Niles’ body. The taste is indescribable, neither sweet nor bitter nor sour. It tastes like pure sex.

The feeling takes over Niles’ senses almost completely, surging upward from Leo’s tongue to Niles’ brain. He’s rocking his hips, widening the space between his thighs, unsuccessfully attempting to silence himself by pushing his wrist against his mouth. Leo withdraws so he can breathe, and adds a second finger to the already-stretched space. He looks up to see Niles twisting the sheets in one hand, the other thrown across his face. “Not bad, is it?” Leo asks.

“Nh, m- milord, I…”

“Not like you to be this… uncomposed.”

“Uncomposed?” Niles cracks his eye open and glances down at Leo with a smirk on his face. “Is that even a word?”

Leo glares, and bends down to once more lick at Niles’ entrance. It effectively shuts the former thief up, except for the whines that emerge from the back of his throat. Leo’s own cock is aching, but he forces himself to take it slow, intent on teasing as much as he can.

“Who’s ‘uncomposed’ now?”

“It _is_ a word, for your information,” Leo says, rearing up again. “And that’s quite beside the point.”

“Sounds to me like you’re losing your own composure,” Niles says, and Leo growls, a feral noise that makes Niles shiver from the depths of his heart.

“Feel this?” Leo shifts up Niles’ body so he can push their erections together. “Do you see how much I want you?”

“I- I, uhm…” For once, Niles is speechless. The past few days are catching up with him, and he’s powerless in the face of Leo’s need.

“I cannot wait any longer,” Leo pants, grinding down onto Niles and positioning himself at that dripping hole. “This time, I’m… I’m going to make you mine.”

“I’m yours a- already,” Niles gasps as Leo’s hardness presses against him. “I’ve always been… Always, milord…!”

They groan together, panting against each other, as Leo enters. The fire coiling in Niles’ belly rages on, but it’s calmed momentarily as the alpha slides inside. Niles clutches Leo’s shoulders, locking gazes with him before looking away again, unable to hold it for long. “Look at me,” Leo says softly, and Niles complies, staring up into brown eyes that glint red in the sunlight coming in through the windows. Leo smiles, his lips flushed and glistening with slick. “I want to see you. Keep looking at me…”

Leo’s knees brace against the mattress, and he lifts himself up, clutching onto Niles’ hips as he thrusts fully inside. “Ah- AH…” He throws his head back, cock swelling inside his lover as Niles’ legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer. “Gods, Niles… How are you… this tight?”

“Nh, Leo…”

Encased in hot, velvety softness, Leo’s knot grows quickly. Niles clings to the prince, burying his face in the pale shoulder, holding back the urge to bite down. Their movements are nothing but raw frenzy, with no pattern or rhythm. When Leo can no longer pull out, he pushes in, rutting the omega until Niles’ inner walls begin to clench around him involuntarily. “N- not ye- AH! Aaaagh!” Niles arches up and splatters their stomachs with cum, his orgasm taking him suddenly.

Leo holds on for as long as he possibly can, but Niles’ climax is too much for him. He can feel how stretched the tight little passage is, he can smell sex and pheromones and Niles, and he wants. Leo wants more than he’s ever wanted in his life. His mouth finds Niles’ throat. He bites, and soon he’s coming and coming, his knot swelling painfully and then releasing all of his stored-up seed. Niles’ shuddering gasp becomes a keening cry when Leo breaks skin and draws blood. He barely registers that he’s coming again.

The feeling of Leo’s bite, of being claimed, is so good. It hurts – by the gods, it hurts – but it’s wonderful. Leo sucks at the bite, licking until the semen stops flowing out of him and the blood stops flowing out of Niles. He rolls his hips, giving his last, and finally collapses on top of his mate.

Niles is dazed, but responsive enough to nuzzle Leo’s shoulder. “Bite,” Leo commands. Niles bares his teeth, and then hesitates.

“M- milord, I…”

“Bite!” Leo snaps, and Niles complies, making Leo hiss in pain as blood wells up under his lips. He withdraws quickly, lapping at the wound. Leo groans, bucking into Niles with his half-hard length still inside. His knot hasn’t diminished much, and he wants to make it grow to full size again.

“Did you just… Did we…?”

“You’re mine!” Leo emphasizes his point with a rough thrust. “Do you understand that? We’re bonded now, and it’s about bloody time!”

It’s too much. Niles buries his face in Leo’s shoulder again, and gives into the heat rolling through his body. Greedily, he pulls Leo deeper, his heels digging into Leo’s hips, his nails scoring the prince’s back. Leo shoves him down, ignoring Niles’ whine as he pulls out and flips the omega onto his stomach.

He’s back inside in a flash, pushing his knot past the tight right of muscle and thrusting hard to bring himself to full hardness again. Niles has never been so full, and Leo has never been so rough. Thick cum is already leaking out of him, but Niles is desperate for more. He lifts his hips, enticing Leo to go deeper, and Leo accepts the invitation, nudging deeper and deeper until he’s locked into place once more. “Nnnh!” Niles buries his face in the sheets, attempting to muffle his suddenly unrestrained voice. Leo is pressing against something deep inside, and it’s hitting him with little jolts of pain that only enhance his pleasure. Leo shifts again, increasing the pressure, and Niles loses himself entirely.

The raw need that washes over him is something he’s never experienced before. This isn’t their first heat together, but it’s the first time Niles has allowed himself to fully indulge in his desires. He wants Leo so badly that he isn’t even aware of himself anymore. He whimpers, whines, sobs into the mattress, rocking his hips, begging with his body, every cell vibrating with desperation. He needs his alpha. He needs to be claimed, fucked, filled, bred. Hot tears stain the white sheets as he bites into them.

“Mine…” Leo breathes against Nile’s neck, and Niles comes again just from that word alone. But it’s not enough. He writhes against Leo, pressing back against him, orgasm fading quickly and leaving him hotter than ever. Leo is holding back, but at a broken sob from his mate, he finally gives in and starts grinding Niles down into the bed. He growls, losing every last shred of control, and bites the nape of Niles’ neck, breathing in the omega’s scent and thrusting until everything dissolves into flame.

It’s a blinding climax, and this time, Leo holds still as Niles spasms around him. The omega builds upon his last orgasm. This time, it takes everything he has. His body goes stiff as his mind blank, his voice cracking and squeaking and deceptively quiet. He can feel it this time; he can feel Leo’s semen inside him, the thick knot tugging at his entrance, plugging him up as it twitches like it has a mind of its own. The thought that he might get pregnant from this is thrilling and frightening. Leo seems to be thinking along the same lines, as he nudges farther up into his mate, determined to plant his seed deep.

There’s no telling how long it lasts. Leo remains locked inside for a few minutes, releasing spurt after spurt, while Niles experiences a series of gradually diminishing plateaus. As the last few twitches subside, Niles relaxes into the kind of boneless state brought on by pure satisfaction. Leo slides out of him, drawing a slimy trail across his back as he settles atop his mate.

A thin smear of blood wells up from the fresh bite mark, and Leo licks at it lazily. He wonders briefly if he should send for a healer. This biting business seems awfully unhygienic. But Niles is already asleep, and it’s so warm and comfortable that Leo can’t muster the will to move. He rolls onto his side, one arm and leg thrown over Nile’s limp body. “Hm. How can you think I don’t want you?” Leo mumbles into starlight silver hair. Niles hums sleepily, shifting a little, and Leo nuzzles closer.

He knows that this rest is going to be a short one. They’ll be back at it in another hour, as Nile’s pheromones whip them both into another frenzy. Typically, Niles is too concerned about Leo’s comfort to allow for a second or third round. He hides away in his own room, sating his own needs so he won’t be a bother to his lord. This time, Leo won’t let him go so easily.

“Stay,” Niles whimpers, and Leo kisses his temple.

“Only if you do so,” Leo murmurs. Niles sighs happily, and it’s wonderful to know that they’re on the same page for once.

“Why didn’t we do this last time?” the former thief sighs.

“As I recall, you were busy dodging me.”

“Hmm. That’s right. I didn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Fool.” Leo kisses Niles again, this time on the lips, lingering somewhat as his interest begins to pick up again. “It’s an inconvenience when my mate avoids me.”

“Your mate, huh?”

“Technically, my bondmate.” Leo’s fingers brush the mark at the base of Niles’ neck. “Now perhaps you’ll stop calling me ‘Lord Leo’.”

“Old habits,” Niles shrugs.

“If I must order you, then so be it.”

“Yes, mi- Yes, Leo.” Niles nudges against his mate, nuzzling close with his head beneath Leo’s chin. “Do you really… want me to stay? For the entire time?”

“You’ve no choice in the matter now,” Leo says. “Even if you run, I’ll come hunt you down.”

“Oh, my…” Niles grins against the sheets. “You’re speaking so… masterfully.”

Leo nibbles on Niles’ ear, effectively piquing the omega’s desire once more. “Allow me to back up my claims,” the prince says, and Niles gives in, not inclined to argue with that persistent hardness butting against him.


	2. Ike x Soren in "Inhibitions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Top alpha Ike x bottom omega Soren; the usual alpha/omega stuff, mention of impregnation and MPREG, and rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are just so many awesome Ike x Soren fics on here that I'm honestly WAY out of my league. But I hope I can do a decent job of contributing to the pool!

With the onset of heat comes a subtle shift in mood between them. Soren can feel it coming days in advance, and it rolls over him like a change in seasons. It’s a gradual subduing of his usual restraint, a persistent and cloying warmth that crawls up his belly whenever he’s near Ike.

For the vanguard, heat is slow to register in his brain; but once it does, he’s powerless to resist. He only realizes that it’s approaching when Soren sits next to him one evening at dinner, and the omega leans against him, a gesture normally saved for private moments. Suddenly, the hustle and bustle of the dining hall becomes mere background noise. Ike is hyper-aware of Soren’s proximity, of the slight warmth seeping through his clothed side. Soren leans his head on Ike’s shoulder, and Ike can feel the omega’s face burning.

“You OK?” Ike asks.

“Yes,” Soren says, closing his eyes. He’s breathing in Ike’s scent, which rises above all the others and blankets him in comfort. Giving into instinct is easier than Soren had thought it would be. It’s as if a switch has flipped somewhere, and he’s suddenly unconcerned about the people around them. He has Ike, and Soren trusts him fully to fend off any interlopers into their little bubble of intimacy.

Ike looks down, his shift in posture prompting Soren to open his eyes and meet his mate’s gaze. Such blue, blue eyes… Soren feels his cheeks heating up as he allows himself to drink in the sight. Ike’s is such a strong face, perfectly chiseled and shaped, framed by spiky blue hair that brings out the brilliance of his eyes. The jawline, smooth and slightly tanned from hours spent outside during training, leads to a strong neck, connected to a chest that makes Soren want to throw open that shirt and indulge in every lewd fantasy he can imagine.

“Soren.” Ike’s voice goes straight to his groin, and Soren whines softly, leaning into Ike’s bulk. Ike glances around, almost nervously, tearing himself away from the powerful need building between them. “Come on,” he murmurs, standing up and pulling Soren with him by the wrist. Soren is too dazed to care where they’re going, as long as it’s somewhere with a bed. They trudge out of the dining hall, both of them now wrapped up in Soren’s heat.

The last thread of restraint snaps as soon as their bedroom door shuts behind them. Ike slams into Soren, seizing him in his arms and tackling him to the bed. Soren just clings to his alpha, needing this, demanding this, begging for it as Ike bites at his neck and tears at his clothing.

Neither of them has the sense to get totally naked. Soren’s pants are shoved down, hanging off of the crook of one ankle as Ike hoists his legs up around his waist. In his pathetic fumbling, Soren has managed to open Ike’s shirt, revealing toned muscle beneath a thin white undershirt. Ike thrusts between Soren’s thighs, his clothed erection rubbing against the omega’s slick member and slit. “Goddess, Soren, you’re…” Ike growls, reaching down to free himself of his trousers, angling and shoving forward without any preparation.

Soren howls, lets his head fall back against the pillows, claws at Ike and the sheets and himself and anything else he can reach as that hardness forces him open and glides past his swollen lips. He goes still, allowing Ike to mount him, the burning in his core concentrated on the point where they’re joined. Ike’s cock is so thick, so big… Soren looks down, sees how they fit together, wonders how they manage it with such a tiny little opening. Ike stalls, grips the backs of Soren’s knees, and thrusts in the rest of the way, gritting his teeth as his vision blurs.

Something inside Soren gives way, and Ike finally bottoms out, sinking as far as he can and groaning as his balls press against Soren’s rear. Soren is panting, breathing deeply, his eyes closed while he adjusts to the intrusion. It rests heavily inside him, a solid presence that refuses to yield as his velvety walls pulse and pull it deeper.

Ike rolls his hips just a little, drawing a whimper from Soren. He smirks, looking down at his mate’s flushed face, at his misty red eyes gazing up like he can’t really see anything. He’s so pale, so perfect, cool and smooth in limb but burning hot inside. Ike lowers himself so he can nuzzle at the base of Soren’s throat. He licks the scars there, remembering each time he marked the omega, reassuring himself of his claim. Soren seems to be thinking along the same lines; vaguely, his hand comes to rest over his own mark on Ike’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Ike asks, his voice rough. Soren just nods, and bites his lower lip as Ike pulls out and slams back in, setting a brutal pace.

“This time,” Ike pants on a particularly harsh instroke. “This time, don’t take them.” It’s a few seconds before Soren realizes what he’s talking about. “Gonna knock you up this time. Don’t take the pills.”

“I- Ike…!” Soren groans, clinging to Ike’s broad shoulders, nodding against his neck. “OK,” he whines. “OK, do it. Please, Ike, pl- please… Do it!”

There is always a brief moment of panic when Ike begins to knot him. The jolt of fear makes Soren lose himself, and he arches up as he comes for the first time. It’s a languid climax, one that has him wrapping his legs around Ike’s waist and kissing at his jawline until Ike gives him his mouth. Soren moans into the kiss, too lost in the feeling to play back as Ike’s tongue bats at his own. The sensation drains out of the mage slowly, leaving him trembling and clutching weakly at the alpha as Ike buries himself as deeply as he can.

Soren feels so small with Ike above him. He clenches his pussy, enticing Ike’s massive knot to lock into place. The vanguard doesn’t last long after that, and soon his rolling growl becomes a shout before he muffles it in Soren’s neck. His teeth bear down, and Soren whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly and losing himself in Ike’s orgasm. He can feel the miniscule twitching in Ike’s muscles, the slight jerking of his hips as he unloads everything he has. Soren swears he can feel his womb filling up, and the thought pulls his second climax from him. He comes with Ike’s cock twitching and spurting against the tiny opening deep inside, and he wills it to fill him, to give him everything as he thrashes and finally bites down on Ike’s shoulder, just above the other marks he’d left there before.

It’s an intense high, and it fades gradually. Ike lowers Soren’s legs, resting on top of him and barely managing to support his own weight on shaking elbows and knees. Soren cradles Ike’s head to his shoulder, planting desperate kisses in spiky hair that tickles his nose. With a wet pop, Soren releases Ike’s cock. The alpha lies trembling and panting against Soren’s ear. He hardly has the strength to roll over onto his back when Soren begins to push at his chest, indicating a need to breathe. He pulls Soren with him, and they end up tangled together, Soren on top of Ike, his head resting on his mate’s broad chest.

“That was quick,” Ike mumbles, his eyes closed.

“Hmm.” Soren agrees, but he’s beyond the ability to give his two cents. Personally, he’s satisfied.

“We’ll have to show some restraint next time.”

“Mm.”

“Wanna draw it out more,” Ike says. Soren breathes softly, but otherwise doesn’t answer. Ike wraps his arms around his omega, burying his nose in silky black tresses. Heat is far from over, but Ike wants to enjoy it while it’s here. He wants to cement that image of Soren in his mind: legs spread, dick hard and reddened, nipples perked and expression dazed, his hair spilling out in every direction across the bed.

It’s a sight to which he falls asleep, and one to which he wakes in a few hours.


	3. Meta Knight x Marth in "Body"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Top (human) alpha Meta Knight x bottom omega Marth; the usual alpha/omega things, masturbation, mutual masturbation, frotting, no actual PIV/PIA sex but lots and lots of fluids. Meta Knight is human in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I summoned Meta Knight in Fire Emblem Heroes. Only in my imagination, but it still counts! Hmph!

This body, which has been his temple for twenty-odd years of life, is changing.

Marth reaches down to the place between his legs, which he has always thought of as simply a part of himself. But now it’s something alien, something incomprehensible to him. His delicate fingers circle the head of his swollen penis, causing him to shiver against the pillows propping him up. That is a familiar sensation; so, too, is the feeling of his fingers wrapping around the shaft and gliding downward. But that is where he enters into unknown territory.

He’s had this new body for several months, but never has he seen the need to touch himself. Then Serpi summoned Meta Knight, and suddenly it seems prudent to get to know himself a bit better. Especially considering Meta Knight’s new human form, Marth feels that he should at least become familiar with himself before they try anything.

His hand hesitates before going lower, to the place where his… Marth blushes at the thought. He can’t even contemplate it. His balls used to be here. Not that he’d spent much time touching them, but it’s bizarre to not feel them. Instead, the skin beneath his penis splits into a cleft that houses the entrance to his body’s new feature. Marth’s breath comes faster, more raggedly, as he probes with the tip of his index finger.

It’s soft, he thinks. Soft and warm, but tight. He pushes further, the first knuckle sinking into his hole. At first, he can’t feel much. Then he crooks his finger upward, going in a little deeper, and gasps. Wetness trickles from deep within his channel, flowing over his finger and spreading around as he moves the tip back and forth. That’s new.

The first time he had become aroused after gaining his new omega body, he had been surprised and a little embarrassed afterwards to find the wet patch in his shorts. He’s never given much thought to it before. It didn’t seem important. But he wants to make it work with Meta Knight, so he’ll have to figure it out.

Funny, he thinks with a little laugh. When the knight had been a puffball, they’d had no trouble figuring out how to fit together.

Taking a deep breath, Marth pushes his finger in to the second knuckle. This feels a bit better. His lubrication spreads with every motion of his finger, easing his passage. It’s still tight, but the friction is amazing.

Slowly, his other hand reaches down to wrap around his dick. He gasps, bucks into his own grip, feeling even better than before. The combination of pressure around his cockhead and his finger parting the walls of his pussy has his face heating up and limbs tingling. “Nh…” He bites his lower lip, adjusting so he can push in a second finger. “Nah- AH!” A fresh gush of fluid spills over his hand, and a similar clear substance pearls at the tip of his cock. (Can omegas produce precum? What about actual cum? Marth isn’t sure, but he has a feeling that he’s about to find out.)

His shirt is open at the chest and his pants are down around his ankles, leaving the hem of his tunic as a viable option to cover himself should the need arise. When the door opens, though, Marth can’t even shore up the thought process required to do such a thing. He stares, panting and slack-jawed, as Meta Knight comes into the room – the sight is framed by his own legs, which are bent at the knees and crooked in the air, wide apart.

Meta Knight pauses for just a moment. Then he shuts the door behind himself, locking it with a faintly trembling hand. “Forgive me, Your Highness,” he says. “Is this a bad time?”

Marth can only stare at the knight, breathing harder now that he’s been caught. He still can’t bring himself to close his legs. Meta Knight is standing right at the foot of the bed, and Marth knows that he can see everything. He’s two fingers deep and probably soaking the sheets with slick, and he can only imagine what the alpha must be thinking. But whatever it is, it’s not prompting him to make a retreat. The knight seems to be waiting. And, as if confirming something, Marth’s fingers slide in again, making a lewd squelching sound.

Nodding, Meta Knight sits on the edge of the bed, one leg up on the mattress. “Continue, then, Your Highness. Please, don’t let me disturb you.”

Since coming to Askr, Meta Knight has acquainted himself with his own body as much as he can. He had already been familiar with the male human form, having spent the past few years of the Smash tournament studying Marth’s up close. But there were subtle differences that couldn’t be seen. His newfound sense of smell was one of them. While he’d had a keen olfactory sense before, now it was greatly amplified. He’d known what Marth had been doing as soon as he’d come to the door, and it had taken him several minutes of internal debate to decide whether or not to open that door. Thankfully, Marth could be a bit forgetful at times; he hadn’t locked it.

The past few weeks had been building up to this moment. Meta Knight had hoped to initiate intimacy tonight; he’d never dreamed that he’d find the prince in such a state.

Reaching up carefully, slowly, as if to avoid startling the prince, Meta Knight removes his mask and discards it on the bed. Marth groans as that handsome face is revealed to him. Human Meta Knight is truly a man of classical beauty, with strong features and piercing golden eyes that make Marth shiver when their gazes meet. His chin is fringed with dark blue stubble to match his hair. Marth wants desperately to run his fingers along that jaw, to kiss and feel the prickling against his nose…

“Ahn…” A noise escapes him when he unconsciously slips a third finger past his opening and tightens his grip on himself. He wants to turn away; it’s too embarrassing. But Meta Knight holds his gaze steadily. There is a slight hitch in the knight’s breathing, and Marth realizes that the alpha has pulled his own growing erection out of his pants.

“Keep going,” Meta Knight says, and his voice is low and rough, and Marth bucks involuntarily at the rumbling tone. He wants Meta Knight to rush him now. He spreads his legs wider, angling his hips in an obvious invitation. But Meta Knight shakes his head, beginning a solid pace with his own hand. He leans just slightly closer, his gaze traveling down Marth’s toned abs to where the omega is pleasuring himself. Marth hisses between clenched teeth and speeds up, thrusting into himself and stroking himself at once.

Inside is hot and tight and impossibly wet. Marth’s fingers slip easily in and out, curling on every instroke to find that spot he’d brushed earlier. When he finds it, his vision blurs and he bites harder on his lip to keep his cries at bay, only succeeding in muffling himself. Soon he’s flat on his back, and Meta Knight is leaning over him, one hand still on himself as the other braces his weight next to Marth’s waist.

Eye to eye once more, they close the gap between them – Marth leaning up on his shoulders, Meta Knight lowering himself to his elbow and knees. He’s holding himself above the smaller man, and Marth whimpers as their dicks press together.

For a moment, it seems like they’re going to actually do it. Marth removes his fingers, allowing Meta Knight’s blunt head to fit against his cleft. Instead of going inside, though, the knight thrusts upward, sliding against Marth’s opening and up beneath his cock. The prince gasps, his fingers dancing around the head of his own member, as Meta Knight thrusts again and again and again, spreading his slick.

Marth comes first, his cry muffled by a harsh kiss. He’s imagining that hot, hard length filling him up, as it so often did before, but filling this new space and stretching out his virgin hole. He arches his back, rubbing against Meta Knight’s lower abdomen, against rough cloth and hard metal plating. He knows he’s probably ruined the knight’s armor, but it’ll clean up just fine. The prince doesn’t let himself worry about it now, instead collapsing boneless against the mattress.

Then, it’s Meta Knight’s turn. He grips himself all the harder, fisting his shaft while his head rubs against the quivering little opening that he so desperately wants to invade. With his cock barely pressing against the warm, wet slit, he lets go of himself and humps into his hand while his seed spills over Marth’s entrance.

There wasn’t enough stimulation to make him knot up. Meta Knight has heard all about that from Ike, and he’s quite looking forward to experiencing it, himself. But right now, he has things to do. He takes just one moment more to rub the tip of his penis against Marth’s, smearing their fluids around, and then he pulls back to the foot of the bed.

“That was…” Marth sighs, his arm flung up over his forehead, not really sure what he’s about to say. “I was… When you, ah…”

“Serpi sent for you,” Meta Knight says, standing up and tucking away his softening member. He uses the sheet to wipe himself off, satisfied that there are no visible stains. The others will surely be able to smell what had occurred, but he’s not worried about that.

“Oh, ah, yes, of course…” Marth sits up, fumbling with his pants. “Uhm, Meta Knight, when will we…?” His face pales, and he clamps his mouth shut. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“So eager, aren’t you?” Meta Knight chuckles. “Tonight, perhaps. But I am glad that we got this opportunity to… test the waters.”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it.” The prince stands and wipes himself thoroughly before replacing his clothing. “Um, how do I smell? Not… bad, I hope?”

Meta Knight leans close, inhaling deeply. He puts on his mask, and says softly into Marth’s ear, “Not bad to me, Your Highness. Not bad at all.”

He barely makes it through the door in time to block the pillow that comes careening his way.


End file.
